Love is Trust
by Piper Daralis
Summary: ...Sayang…kau dengar?" Joonmyeon menangis, uh…dia merasa malu, dia sangat kekanakan. Yifan sungguh kekasih yang dewasa dan pengertian.


**Title : Love is Trust**

**Author : Piper Daralis**

**Cast : Yifan, Joonmyeon from EXO**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Rate : K+ - T**

**Genre** :**Romance**

**©Piper Daralis**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**Love is Trust**

**Dec 2013**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mau, Yifan. Aku tidak mau!"

Saat ini Yifan sedang membujuk kekasihnya. Dia heran kenapa Joonmyeon tidak mau diajak pergi nanti malam memenuhi undangan salah satu rekan kerjanya. Kemarin Chanyeol, rekan kerja Yifan dalam sebuah proyek bersama perusahaan mereka mengajaknya ke rumah, ada acara ulang tahun Ibunya Chanyeol. Acara yang semi formal, mengingat Chanyeol itu manajer seperti dirinya. Yifan berencana membawa Joonmyeon bersamanya. Tapi masalahnya, Joonmyeon keras kepala. Entah kenapa dia tidak mau pergi. Tidak biasanya Joonmyeon seperti ini, biasanya dia setuju-setuju saja kalau Yifan mengajaknya keluar malam.

"Kenapa, Sayang? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita keluar malam. Lagi pula kita pergi ke rumah Chanyeol, kau mengenalnya 'kan?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Aku banyak tugas."

Yifan tahu itu hanya alasan. Joonmyeon mengada-ada, lagi pula besok hari Minggu, kalau memang ada tugas masih ada waktu untuk mengerjakannya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu? Ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

Joonmyeon menghela napas, "tidak. Tidak ada, aku hanya tidak ingin pergi saja."

"Iya, tapi kenapa Joonie?"

"Tidak ada alasan, Yifan. Kalau kubilang tidak mau, ya tidak mau!"

Joonmyeon pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua, meninggalkan Yifan sendiri di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Kim.

"Ada apa Yifan?" Eomma Joonmyeon bertanya, dia langsung menuju ruang tamu saat mendengar anaknya berteriak tadi.

"Tidak tahu, Bibi. Aku hanya mengajak Joonie pergi nanti malam. Tapi dia tidak mau dan marah saat aku menanyakan alasannya."

"Kenapa dengan anak itu? Kau susul saja dia ke kamarnya, mungkin saja dia mau cerita kalau kau membujuknya lagi."

"Baiklah, Bibi," Yifan pergi menyusul Joonmyeon ke kamarnya. Dia menaiki tangga lalu berbelok ke kanan. Pintu paling ujung, dengan gantungan bertuliskan 'Joonmyeonnie's Room' berwarna biru dengan hiasan domba-domba kecil. Yifan tersenyum, kekasihnya masih anak-anak.

"Joonmyeon?" Yifan mengetuk pintu kamar Joonmyeon.

"Joonie…" masih belum dijawab.

"Sayang, aku ingin bicara…" masih hening.

Yifan menyerah, mungkin kekasihnya benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang. Yifan bisa apa, dia akan membiarkan Joonmyeon saja dulu untuk sementara.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bertemu denganku. Aku pulang dulu…" Yifan geram, Joonmyeon masih saja diam.

"Yakin membiarkanku pulang?" sama saja, kali ini Yifan benar-benar pergi, setelah berpamitan dengan ibu Joonmyeon tentu saja.

.

.

Joonmyeon diam memandangi mobil Yifan keluar melewati gerbang rumah melalui jendela kamarnya. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya perlahan keluar. Dia terisak kecil. Sungguh, Joonmyeon sangat bingung sekarang. Di satu sisi, dia bersalah karena menolak ajakan Yifan dan mendiamkannya, tapi di sisi lain, dia juga tidak mau pergi. Dia tidak mau bertemu orang itu.

Joonmyeon menjadi kekasih Yifan sejak dua bulan lalu. Yifan seorang manajer di perusahaan yang dibangun kakeknya. Yifan seorang keturunan Cina-Kanada, tampan, tinggi dan sangat berwibawa. Karisma dalam dirinya membuat orang-orang segan padanya. Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu dapat dipastikan banyak orang yang menyukai Yifan. Itu memang benar, banyak yang menyukainya. Tapi, Yifan hanya tertarik pada satu orang, dia Joonmyeon. Seseorang yang baru saja lulus sekolah, kuliah semester satu sekarang. Entah apa yang membuat Yifan menyukai Joonmyeon, padahal ada banyak orang yang lebih menarik yang pernah menyatakan cinta pada Yifan. Tapi, hati Yifan sudah terikat pada Joonmyeon. Yifan yakin itu, bahkan saat pertama kali melihat Joonmyeon, di pameran ulang tahun perusahaan Yifan. Saat itu Yifan melihat Joonmyeon datang bersama Siwon, teman Yifan yang ternyata adalah hyungnya Joonmyeon. Mereka berkenalan dan bertukar nomor telepon. Dua minggu setelahnya, Yifan dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa dia mencintai Joonmyeon dan ingin menjadikannya kekasih Yifan. Joonmyeon tentu saja terkejut, tapi dia tetap menerima Yifan. Joonmyeon juga menyukai Yifan, hatinya berbunga-bunga tiap kali mengingat nama Yifan. Dia sungguh senang saat akhirnya dia menjadi kekasih Yifan. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatnya sedih. Wanita bernama Shu Yao, mantan kekasih Yifan.

Saat Yifan baru saja jadian dengan Joonmyeon, orang yang secara terang-terangan menentang hubungan mereka adalah Shu Yao. Shu Yao masih sangat mencintai Yifan. Yifan memutuskan Shu Yao karena wanita itu sifatnya yang egois dan juga sombong. Shu Yao sendiri adalah manajer divisi di perusahaan Yifan. Joonmyeon yakin, Chanyeol mengundang Shu Yao juga karena Joonmyeon pernah melihat Chanyeol berbicara dengan Shu Yao di kantor Yifan, jadi pasti Chanyeol mengenal wanita itu dan mengundangnya juga ke acara ulang tahun ibu Chanyeol. Dan Joonmyeon tidak mau bertemu wanita itu di sana. Tidak! Dia malu dan merasa tidak pantas. Dulu Shu Yao pernah menemui Joonmyeon. Yifan tidak tahu hal ini. Wanita itu menunggu Joonmyeon pulang dari kampusnya. Demi kesopanan, mau tak mau Joonmyeon mengikuti ajakan Shu Yao ke sebuah kafe. Ada yang mau Shu Yao bicarakan, katanya penting.

"Jadi, ada ap-"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sekarang selera Yifan berubah."

"Eh?"

"Kau. Kenapa Yifan bisa menyukaimu? Yang kulihat, kau hanya seorang anak kecil. Tidak menarik sama sekali. Tapi kenapa Yifan lebih memilihmu daripada aku? Katakan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Yifan?"

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi kalau yang kau maksud Yifan dan aku sekarang berpacaran, itu memang benar. Dan aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Dia sendiri yang datang padaku lalu memintaku menjadi kekasihnya."

"Omong kosong! Itu tidak mungkin. Kau hanya anak kecil, sangat jauh dari kriteria Yifan. Yifan suka dengan seseorang yang menarik dan dewasa. Oh! Aku tahu! Mungkin Yifan sedang berpura-pura pacaran denganmu untuk membuatku cemburu. Ya, itu benar. Yifan tidak mungkin begitu saja bisa berpaling dariku. Setelah ini dia pasti meninggalkanmu dan kembali padaku saat aku memintanya."

"Apa? Percaya diri sekali kau! Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada dirimu sendiri kenapa sampai Yifan meninggalkanmu! Kau tahu, kau begitu sombong!"

"Tidak! Yifan mencintaiku. Dan kau, tunggu saja sebentar lagi Yifan akan memutuskanmu. Kau hanya jadi korban di sini. Atau, kusarankan sebaiknya kau mundur duluan, sebelum nanti kau menangis lalu mengadu pada Ibumu. Jadi anak kecil, jangan pernah berharap banyak! Apalagi sampai Yifan mencintaimu, itu hanya mimpi! Aku pergi dulu ya, tidak enak lama-lama berbicara dengan anak kecil membosankan sepertimu!"

Joonmyeon sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin menangis, tapi dia menahannya. Apa-apaan wanita itu. Apa salah Joonmyeon padanya? Selama ini belum pernah ada yang membentak-bentak Joonmyeon. Lagi pula, memang benar Yifan yang duluan menyatakan cinta padanya. Yifan bilang dia mencintai Joonmyeon. Ya, Joonmyeon percaya. Tapi, perkataan wanita tadi begitu mengena di hati Joonmyeon. Bagaimana kalau perkataan wanita itu benar? Dia mantan kekasih Yifan, 'kan? Dia sangat cantik, putih, tinggi, kalau berdiri di samping Yifan, mereka akan terlihat sangat serasi. Joonmyeon merasa kalah. Dia memang merasa dirinya tak menarik sama sekali, apalagi dibanding wanita itu. Dan lagi, dia ingat sewaktu Yifan menyatakan cinta padanya, itu baru dua minggu mereka berkenalan. Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat? Benarkah Yifan jatuh cinta padanya secepat itu? Atau…dia memang pura-pura? Mata Joonmyeon berkaca-berkaca. Dia bingung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, sampai akhirnya teleponnya berbunyi.

"Joonie?" Yifan, Joonmyeon bingung.

"Joonie…Sayang?"

"Ya…ya, ada apa?

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menelepon. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ini sedang di jalan pulang."

"Baiklah, hati-hati, ya. Kalau sudah sampai jangan lupa makan lalu istirahat. Aku ada rapat setelah ini, sudah ya. Aku mencintaimu."

Tanpa sadar air mata Joonmyeon jatuh. Bodoh, apa yang dia ragukan? Dia benar-benar mencintai Yifan, begitu pula sebaliknya, bukan?

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu. Kau jangan terlalu lelah, ya. Jaga kesehatanmu."

.

.

Joonmyeon jadi teringat lagi. Dia memang masih anak-anak, tidak pantas bersama Yifan. Lihat saja tadi, bagaimana dia menolak Yifan, tidak mau menjelaskan, bahkan marah dan mendiamkan Yifan sampai kekasih tampannya itu pergi. Joonmyeon menghela napas. Tidak, dia tidak boleh begini. Yifan mencintainya. Ya, yifan mencintainya. Tapi kenapa dia jadi merasa tidak pantas untuk Yifan? Hey, dia sendiri yang membuat dirinya tidak pantas, dia sendiri yang sedari tadi bersikap kekanakan. Lihat saja, setelah ini, dia akan berusaha membuat dirinya lebih baik, membuang semua sifat kekanakannya, biar dia merasa pantas disandingkan dengan Yifan, pimpinan yang sangat dihormati orang-orang itu. Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita itu? Uh! Saat ini Joonmyeon sedang membangun perasaan di hatinya. Perasaan untuk tidak mempedulikan wanita itu, perasaan yang menganggap bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas untuk Yifan. Ya, dia sangat pantas untuk Yifan. Dia mencintai Yifan, dan Yifan mencintainya. Jangan pedulikan omongan wanita bermulut seperti ember bocor itu. Sekarang dia mau berbicara denganYifan.

"Halo…Yifan?"

"Oh, Joonie. Ada apa, Sayang? Tidak marah lagi?" Joonmyeon sedikit cemberut.

"Yifan…aku mau…minta…maaf."

"…"

"Aku minta maaf, kau mau memaafkanku, 'kan?"

"Iya, walaupun sebenarnya kau tidak salah apa-apa. Jadi…mau cerita?"

Joonmyeon terdiam, dia menggeleng pelan, "Yifan, aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Apa, Sayang? Tanyakan saja…"

"Emm…Yifan?"

"…ya?"

"Apa menurutmu aku terlalu kekanakan? Eh, maksudku, kau kan sudah dewasa, tapi kau berpacaran denganku. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yifan mengerutkan kening, kurang suka dengan perkataan Joonmyeon yang seolah merendahkan dirinya, menganggap dirinya tidak pantas untuk Yifan.

"Apa maksudmu, Joonie? Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi-"

"Dengar, Joonie. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu saat baru melihatmu. Mau kau kekanakan atau yang lainnya, aku sama sekali tidak masalah. Lagipula dengan sifatmu yang seperti ini membuatku tambah mencintaimu, ingin melindungimu. Aku senang, saat melihatmu tersenyum, tertawa, merengek, cemberut bahkan menangis. Membuatku merasa begitu bahagia memiliki kekasih yang begitu murni, polos. Atau kau mau, jadi pura-pura dewasa, pura-pura bertingkah seolah-olah kau bahagia melakukannya demi merasa pantas bersamaku, padahal sebenarnya kau tidak mau, kau tertekan? Kalau kau melakukannya, aku juga tersiksa, karena kau pura-pura. Sama saja kau membohongi aku. Dengar Joonie, kau akan menjadi yang sebenarnya saat kau bersama orang yang kau cintai, karena kau mempercayai orang itu. Jadi, jangan pernah tanyakan tentang hal ini lagi. Aku menyukai semua sifatmu, kelakuanmu, jangan pedulikan semua hal yang membuatmu ragu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu apa adanya, Sayang…kau dengar?"

Joonmyeon menangis, uh…dia merasa malu, dia sangat kekanakan. Yifan sungguh kekasih yang dewasa dan pengertian.

"Iya, Yifan terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu." Yifan tahu Joonmyeon menangis.

"Jangan menangis, kumohon. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah tangisannya reda, Joonmyeon melanjutkan bicara, "Yifan…aku mau pergi denganmu nanti malam."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak memaksamu. Kalau kau memang se-"

"Tidak. Aku mau pergi. Aku mau pergi denganmu."

"Baiklah, nanti malam kujemput, ya."

Malam itu Joonmyeon sungguh percaya diri. Ibu Chanyeol memujinya. Katanya Joonmyeon sangat manis dan cocok bersanding dengan Yifan. Wajahnya berseri-seri, sepanjang acara dia tersenyum dan menggandeng lengan Yifan, menunjukkan wajah angkuh dan sombongnya di depan wanita bernama Shu Yao yang melihatnya marah. Dan Joonmyeon sungguh puas saat malam itu Yifan mencium keningnya dan memeluknya saat dia turun dari pentas habis bernyanyi di acara itu.

.

.

END

.

.

A Friend's Room, Thu, Dec 12, 2013, 4.38 PM

Aku tidak bisa tidak menulis. Biar saja mau ini sangat jelek, kekanakan, dan pura-pura seperti Joonmyeon, aku ingin menulisnya. Aku tahu bagaimana penulis itu jadinya. Dulu aku membaca cerita, aku pikir, kenapa dia memasukkannya, padahal sungguh cerita yang sangat jelek. Sekarang, aku tahu kenapa.

Sangat sulit menghindari typo, aku sudah membacanya berulang-ulang, tapi aku selalu menemukannya saat sudah kumuat.

Aku juga tahu kenapa penulis marah saat ada yang menghina tokohnya. Yang suka menyuruhnya melanjutkan, yang tidak suka mengejeknya, padahal ceritanya bagus. Aku juga, banyak yang aku suka, jadi aku membuat banyak tokoh. Aku mencintai mereka, aku tetap menulis dengan tokoh yang kusuka. Bukan hanya karena pembaca menyukainya. Tapi aku lebih menyukainya.


End file.
